Soul Mates
by Pai
Summary: The Title doesn't mean anything right now, but you will get it in the end! ^_^ This is a Tu/Tor AU story. Tuvoc and B'elanna decide to improve their fighting skills but things get out of hand for both of them. (R&R)
1. Fight

Author's note: Hey, what can I say, I love Tu/T stories, I know it's a forbidden pairing, but come on! Just read it and tell me what you think.   
  
That means R&R (for the people who seem to suck at taking hints and never review any of my stories)   
  
I've split the story up in two types. B'elanna's pov and Tuvoc's pov.  
  
Note the names are spelled wrong, I know, wait until chapter 3 is up, you'll get it. ^_^  
  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters etc... is mine (I wish!) except for the story itself, that is my own fantasy working over hours.  
  
The rest belongs to Paramount ^_^  
  
Summary: After Tuvoc and B'elanna decide to improve their battle skills with some fighting lessons, things tend to get out of hand for both of them.  
  
Prologue  
  
The high kick was well-aimed and hit her hard, she couldn't dodge it. It sent her backwards a few feet before smashing her into the wall. She felt a sharp pain in her left shoulder, man that hurts, but it only made her feel the rush of battle more.  
  
"That's it, you're going down!" she yelled crawling back up.  
  
"Hardly" The Vulcan stood there, he was calm and he didn't show any joy in it at all.  
  
"Watch me!" The half Klingon rushed forward, dodged another kick, Damn that guy was good with his legs, and threw her entire weight at him. He didn't move much, but it was enough to throw him off balance. Hehe, down you go!  
  
She pushed him down and tried to grab his wrists, but again, he acted with catlike reflexes and swung her over his head. The next thing she knew he was sitting on her legs, again, having both her wrists in a firm grip, again, and she had lost the fight, again.   
  
She sighed, as he let go of her wrists. He sure knew how to put people in deadlocks.   
  
"Charging alone is a sign of stupidity" He simply stated.  
  
"Or bravery!" She growled.  
  
"Or both"   
  
B'elanna gave up, no matter what she'd do; Tuvoc would always be her physical superior, not to mention her mental. He stood up and offered her a hand. After considering it, she took the offer, her shoulder hurt like hell. She brushed off some dust from her uniform, memo to me next time use a holoprogram that doesn't have so much sand and dust in it. And try to stop breaking things!  
  
Tuvoc ordered the computer to end the program, and they walked towards the exit. She looked at him in anticipation. She always needed to beg first before she got some words out of him.   
  
"Next time I advice you to think before you charge" Tuvoc sighed.  
  
"Next time you better watch out with those legs or I'll break them"  
  
"Hardly"  
  
There was that little word again. She knew he was right, she could never break his leg. Tom always complained about Tuvoc's use of the little word. In fact, it seemed to annoy everybody extremely. But somehow she never found it irritating. After all, he was right.  
  
The silence broke when her combadge bleeped and Tom's voice was filling the quiet holodeck.  
  
"Tom to B'elanna"  
  
"B'elanna here, what is it"  
  
" I Just want to ask, why aren't you here yet? I've been waiting for over 20 minutes now, we have, well rather had, a date planned. I was here in time"  
  
"That's a first" Tuvoc said. She glanced at Tuvoc, if he'd had an expression it would be a sarcastic one, but he seemed to genuine mean it. She couldn't agree more with him though.   
  
"You're still with Tuvoc?"  
  
"Ok, I'm sorry, I lost track of time I'll meet you in another 15 minutes"  
  
"15?"  
  
"Hey take it easy, I believe I dislocated my shoulder a bit, and I have to change uniform, mine's dusty"  
  
She couldn't help but notice the rip in Tuvoc's uniform, just below his left shoulder, she wondered how she could've possibly damaged him in any way. You couldn't get near him long enough. And by that she meant not only physical. You can never look him in the eye long enough to see what he's actually thinking. It bothered her all right. But she still respected him, no liked him. He was always there to help her with a problem. Or find some spare time to teach her how to fight properly, since she tended to lose a lot of battles man to man because of her 'lack of thinking'.  
  
She looked at him, he pointed at the shoulder, apologised quickly without a word and she silently accepted it.  
  
"Dislocated!!?"   
  
"I believe it happened when Tuvoc smashed me into the wall" She said grinning.  
  
"True" Tuvoc said.  
  
"Smashed you into a wall? What exactly does the term meditation mean if..."  
  
B'elanna cut him off. She looked at Tuvoc "He'll be at this for the next few minutes. Thanks, see you tomorrow"  
  
"Yes, good night"  
  
"g'night"  
  
They exited the holodeck and went separate ways.   
  
Tuvoc went straight to his quarters. He said she wouldn't be able to break his leg, he was right, but still she was improving her skills every day. If she would've been a full-blooded Klingon, maybe she could do him some serious damage.   
  
He examined the rip in his uniform. Even though he should not be, he was pleased to see she had managed to give him a cut. Her nails didn't go in deep, because she never meant to hit him in the shoulder, she was always aiming for the legs. Now it was bleeding though. Maybe he would drop by sickbay later, but his shift started in another 10 minutes and he needed to get his report done by then, not that he'd succeed, let alone start it in that time shortage. He'd probably give an excuse and captain Janeway would tell him to hand it in later on the day.   
  
He stopped dead, this was the fifth time this month he was going to give some excuse for not handing in reports.   
  
Perhaps he was...no that couldn't be it...  
  
He quickly changed uniforms and took a sprint towards the bridge or else he'd even be late for his shift. On his way he nearly hit Tom, who was in his way to sickbay.  
  
***  
  
B'elanna was sitting on the bed, being her impatient self, as the Doctor was examining her blood the next room. Her shoulder didn't hurt a bit. The Doctor had fixed it in an instant. Then he'd given her the lecture on holodeck safety protocols...and suddenly he'd stopped and said that safety protocols wouldn't do her any good if she kept beating up Vulcans.   
  
When she'd asked him how he knew, he pointed at a dark mark on her uniform. She'd touched it with her index finger. Green, blood! She'd grinned, finally she'd given him a cut, after a month of training her efforts paid off. She'd looked at the Doctor's disapproving look and smiled even wider.   
  
Then suddenly she'd felt a stinging pain in her finger. The Doctor had looked at it and sighed that she got what she deserved. He needed a blood sample from her.  
  
Now she was waiting...  
  
"All done" the Doctor came back.  
  
"And, how long do I have to live?" she asked cheerfully.   
  
He glared at her "Well, long enough according to the readings. You took some cuts and bruises from your little fight with Tuvoc."  
  
"Tuvoc...How?..." But he pointed at her finger. "Oh, right, his blood"  
  
"Yes, and since Vulcan blood is not a substance you'd want in your body, you have your skin protecting you. But if you let him cut that open..." He sighed and gave her a another disapproving look "you find that it can be quite a burden."  
  
"OK?"  
  
"In words you DO understand. Your blood simply met his and that is what will be causing you some headaches the next few days"  
  
"For two second?!!"   
  
"Yes, and it altered your blood a little ofcourse..."  
  
"What do you mean? I was in contact with it less than a... "  
  
"That's why you have your skin... Nothing to worry about, you got immunity to some diseases that you would never get on this ship and if they'd scan your blood they'd find some Vulcan DNA too..."  
  
  
  
Tom came in and B'elanna cut the Doctor off.  
  
"Hey, ready to go at last?"  
  
"Yeah" She hopped off the bed and went with Tom. When the door closed behind them Tom immediately turned towards her "What did he do to you?"  
  
"huh?"  
  
"Your shoulder!"  
  
"He dislocated it a bit, nothing the Doctor can't fix in a second"  
  
"Dislocating people's bones! You think that was a normal meditation session?!"  
  
"I cut him too!" she pointed at the mark on her uniform.  
  
Tom waved his hands in the air and rolled his eyes.   
  
She shrugged "No I don't think that was meditation..."  
  
"Ah! We agree on something"  
  
"...We were fighting"  
  
He rolled his eyes again, stopped and stared at her, stunned. "Fighting?"  
  
"Don't make I big deal out of nothing" she sighed and started walking.   
  
"The Chief of Security and the Chief of Engineering bash eachothers heads in and I'm making a big deal out of something?"  
  
Suddenly she got a sharp pain in her head, like in her finger just now. She stopped and leaned against the wall. "Aww, thanks for the burden Tuvoc" she growled.  
  
"What...?" Tom started worried.   
  
"Tom...I think it's better if I go to sleep, I need to be at full strength tomorrow, and I'm going to cancel"  
  
"Cancel your appointment with Tuvoc?"  
  
"No, cancel our date now and tomorrow, I need to be at full strength" She said, her head hurting even worse now.   
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm gonna break Tuvoc's legs" she said and went towards the turbolift, leaving a very confused Tom behind.  
  
  
  
Author's note: This is still the prologue, I've got a major story coming up! ^_^   
  
(Oh, and for the people who have a short memory span and forgot my first note... R&R)  
  



	2. Vision

Author's note: Ah! The first chapter is up, just watch where the story is going ^_^  
  
I still work with the different pov's.   
  
And keep R&R -ing the thing. I know this is not a very long chapter, but that's because of the little thing called 'homework' (hate, hate, hate). Summer holiday is almost there so I'll make it up. ^_^   
  
Disclaimer: Characters not mine (waaaah) the story is (yaaaay) don't sue please) etc...  
  
Summary: Tuvoc is haunted by strange visions that may endanger the entire ship, and B'Elanna gets involved into something she never thought she'd ever do.  
  
Chapter 1,   
  
"...and furthermore, it's not advisable to train without using proper safety..."  
  
"Oh shut up!" B'elanna snapped annoyed.   
  
The Doctor looked hurt but continued to examine her cheek. "If I didn't know better I'd say this isn't an ordinary cut" he mused. "Well...I'll give you some painkillers first"   
  
He went to the back and B'elanna was left even more annoyed.   
  
The fight, well training, started nicely, she'd exhausted his power in a couple of minutes, or at least she'd thought so, and she didn't attack his legs this time, since he'd noted her attacks were predictable. But just when she'd thought he went down, he simply gave her another kick and she'd landed a few feet away slamming her head against the wall. But still she was very pleased, because she had him pinned down for over five seconds and that was an eternity, if you fought a Vulcan.   
  
She yawned but quickly stopped, her cheek hurt! She carefully brought her hand up to her cheek and touched the cut; it was bleeding.   
  
She pulled away her hand and looked at it. Her hart almost stopped.  
  
"Doctor!!!"  
  
***  
  
"The sensor readings show there are three class M planets Captain"  
  
"Inhabited?"  
  
"The first two have no life signs...the third one however has...that's odd"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"The third one is very close to the suns, too close technically to have life, or fluid water supply, still it reads as a class M planet."  
  
"On screen"  
  
A yellowish planet appeared with a white south pole, and just yellow and red to the north. It had two moons. But all in all it didn't look like anything could live there, for long.   
  
"That pole, that's strange, especially for a twin star system" Chakotay noted.  
  
"Are there any life signs whatsoever?" Janeway asked.  
  
"Yes, readings show a highly populated area on the north pole"  
  
"Perhaps we could ask them if they have some bimerathon, we're running out" Chakotay said showing Janeway the supply logs.  
  
"Perhaps...what's your advice Tuvoc?" Janeway turned around.  
  
Tuvoc heared the question, but somehow it didn't seem important enough to answer. The planet seemed awfully familiar. He had seen it before, and he knew exactly where.  
  
It was hot and the sandstorm was getting worse every second. But she was sitting there. A Vulcan girl, in her twenties, she was sitting there, in the middle of the storm, she was meditating. But suddenly she opened her eyes, they were blue! Blue eyes without blinking, looking up, through the sandstorm and straight at him. The contact lasted for a few seconds, but he could see it clearly, the planet was mirrored in her eyes.  
  
Then he felt a sharp pain in his head and woke up...  
  
Blue eyes...  
  
They haunted him in his dreams the past few weeks, those eyes, and the planet...  
  
"Tuvoc...?"  
He snapped out of it, he noticed he was staring at his control panel...but worse, the entire bridge was staring at him. He looked up slowly and turned his head to Janeway.  
  
"Tuvoc are you alright?"   
  
He opened his mouth...closed it and simply nodded.   
  
"Perhaps you should go to sickbay" Janeway said concerned, getting up and walking towards him. It took all his strength just to shake his head.  
  
He felt like his strength was drained...suddenly he lost control over his body.  
  
"Tuvoc!" Janeway yelled, as he fell on his knees and collapsed on the floor.   
  
Janeway checked his pulse and hit her combadge "Janeway to sickbay, we have an emergency!"  
  
***  
  
B'elanna looked at her hand in shock. Where there should've been red blood, there was slightly purple blood.  
  
He was with her in a second. "What is it?"  
  
"M-my..."   
  
He looked at her hand. "Oh that..." he sighed "I told you, you don't want to mix blood, especially not with a Vulcan"  
  
"B-but just two seconds?"  
  
"Well, to be really honest I can't explain why your blood colour has changed so rapidly, it should've taken weeks. But it's a simple matter of the haemoglobin in your blood mutating slightly into a more evolved shape. Vulcan blood is very aggressive"  
  
"Simple! Evolved! Aggressive blood!" B'elanna wiped her hand and let the Doctor heal the cut in her cheek.   
  
"Really nothing to worry about" he insured her one last time. "There you go...no problems from now on, and if you take these painkillers, you will be fine!"   
B'elanna nodded. That training sure knocked the wind out of her. She was feeling more and more tired. She got off the bed and went to the door. But the feeling in her legs started to disappear...she tripped and grabbed on to a bio bed. All her strength was being drained, and she felt like she was falling...and falling, just before everything went black, she saw was a young Vulcan woman with two blue eyes and she heared Janeway's voice in the distance yelling "Janeway to sickbay, we have an emergency!"  
  
***  
She looked at him, her blue eyes shining even brighter now. Everything was brighter. For the first time he had a clearer image of her. She was young but her face was scarred with a cut across her eyebrow down to her cheek. She had some bruises too...  
  
Then, also for the first time, she blinked, lifted her head and opened her mouth. She didn't speak, but he knew what she meant. The words echoed in his mind...  
  
'Help me'  
  
Then a sudden sharp pain behind his left eye made him wake up.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked at the stunned faces of the Doctor and Captain Janeway.  
  
Janeway clapped a hand to her mouth "Oh my..." she gasped.  
  
He sat up straight and swung his legs over the edge of the bio bed.   
  
"Oh no you don't" The Doctor said, "You're going to stay with me, I need to examine you thoroughly"  
  
"I feel fine!" He said loud, he had no time for this, he had to go down to that planet, now. The Doctor and Janeway exchanged looks.   
  
"You obviously don't" the Doctor stated and looked at B'elanna who was lying on the other bio bed.  
  
"There must be some connection" he sighed.  
  
"Tuvoc, do you know what happened?" Janeway asked.  
  
"No" he said very quickly.   
  
He shouldn't tell her. This was something he had to do alone. A mental distress call was very rarely used and only if matters were life threatening.   
  
"Why won't you tell me?"  
  
Still confused, Tuvoc tried to find an acceptable answer, but was saved by B'elanna who woke with a start on the other bio bed.   
  
***  
  
The Doctor ran over to her and stated examining her.   
  
"What?!" She yelled. Her head was hurting like mad. And she felt like her hart was beating at double speed. The vision of the blue eye was burned in her mind. She couldn't ignore it, someone called for help.   
  
"How?" she started.  
  
But nobody ever answered the question because the next thing, the entire ship started to rock wildly and the lights went off. They were hit by something.  
  
Janeway's combadge bleeped "Chakotay here, come to the Bridge immediately Captain, we're under attack"  
  
"On my way!" Janeway exited sickbay in a hurry.   
  
Another hit, and the Doctor's image scrambled a bit, he started disappearing.  
  
"What is going on?" he exclaimed. Another hit.  
  
B'elanna hopped off the bed, but he pushed her down and examined her. "Even if this is an emergency, you're not going anywhere. You're in a serious condition, BOTH of you!" he said severe, looking at Tuvoc who was about to jump off the bed again.  
  
He looked at his tricorder. He frowned and looked at B'elanna in worry  
  
"This cannot be, this is impossible"  
  
Another hit, and the Doctor disappeared for a few seconds, the tricorder fell on the floor. Tuvoc jumped off the bed and grabbed it. When the Doctor appeared he looked around but didn't see his tricorder anywhere.   
  
"Lieutenant Torres, where is my tricorder?"   
  
B'elanna glanced at Tuvoc who was sitting on the bio bed again with his eyes closed. There was something different in his behaviour. Stealing the Doctor's tricorder for once, but he didn't seem his calm usual self. She decided to stay still, he must have had a good reason to take it.  
  
The Doctor looked around went to get another one from the back.   
  
"It's very important that I take you for some tests...both of you, I've never encountered something like that...Mutations are very rare because..." Suddenly he disappeared.  
  
B'elanna looked up "Doctor?"  
  
Tuvoc got off the bed and went towards the exit. But B'elanna wasn't going to let him off the hook so easily. First she wanted some answers about those visions for example, Tuvoc knew more about it, she felt it. She cut in front and blocked the door.   
  
"Where do you think you're going!" She yelled, and then she too clapped her hand to her mouth. "Tuvoc! Your eye!"   
  
He closed his eyes for a second, drew a deep breath and asked with an unstable voice   
  
"Please get out of my way"  
  
She was taken aback by his rather emotionally response, but didn't move.  
  
"No, tell me, who that woman was"  
  
This time it was Tuvoc's turn to be slightly surprised.   
  
"I saw her, she was a Vulcan, but her eyes were blue...your eye..."  
  
Tuvoc blinked again, it looked like he was struggling with something, she looked at him, but this time he didn't avert his eyes, he stared right at her. His gaze was cold and B'elanna felt her adrenaline rush, she was scared to death. She'd never been more overcome by fear. The walls started closing in on her and she was heaving trouble breathing. She almost fell, she needed to move away from the door, she had to get away from the door.  
  
She dropped just when Tuvoc grabbed her wrist and dragged her with him.   
  
His grip was firm, it hurt and she suddenly realised that he'd never fought her at full strength in all those training sessions. The wave of panic was subsiding and she ran with him, tripping over her feet. But they weren't going to the bridge, they were going to the transporter room.  
  
"Tuvoc!" she gasped trying to prevent herself from falling.   
  
He didn't listen. When he entered he saw an Ensign at the controls. He let go of her wrist and started encrypting the access to the transporter room doors and erasing their traces. The Ensign asked what was going on and when Tuvoc didn't answered he pulled a phaser.  
  
"Shoot him" Tuvoc commanded.   
  
B'elanna didn't hesitate, there was something in his voice that made his request unquestionable. She pulled her phaser and fired at the Ensign. He fell to the ground, stunned. Tuvoc went to the control panel, entered some commands. Then he went to the transporter and B'elanna followed.   
  
"Computer Energise!" Tuvoc said. And they disappeared.  
  
***  
  
The bridge was in chaos. Kim, who'd burned his hand after he put out a fire, still tried to tap the control panel. It hurt badly, but he refused to budge, since nobody else who got hurt did. Janeway had a cut in her forehead and still shouted orders. Chakotay had severely burned his face, but had taken over Tuvoc's post and tried to fire phasers. They didn't say a word about their injuries. So Harry decided to shut up about his.  
  
"Captain, someone disabled the computer. It's encrypted, I lost phasers, sensors... everything. Only our engines are online. We can't defend ourself. We're like sitting ducks!" Chakotay exclaimed.   
  
"Right! Mister Paris, take us out of here! As fast as you can!"  
  
"Aye aye Captain, warp 8"  
  
The three ships that were attacking them followed. Still firing phasers.   
  
"Now why would they attack us without any reason?" Tom asked, about an hour later, when the ships had turned around.  
  
"I don't know, but we've got other problems right now, remain course and speed. We need to find out who disabled our computer, and why they let the engines online"  
  
"Working on it" Kim said, tapping the controls...he let out a suppressed yelp now and then.  
  
"Harry, perhaps it's better if you go to sickbay first" Janeway suggested.  
  
"But..." he was the last one who needed to go to sickbay, the others were hurt even worse.  
  
"Go on Ensign" Chakotay said  
  
"Aye" Harry sighed. They still thought of him as the baby of the crew, whatever he did or tried.   
  
When he entered sickbay, there was nobody there.   
  
"Hello? Doctor? ... Computer, activate EMH!"  
  
Nothing, not even a reply.  
  
"Computer!"  
  
Silence.  
  
He tapped his combadge "Kim to Janeway"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We've got a problem, the Doctor's gone and the computer isn't responding"  
  
"I see, we need to fix the Doctor quickly. How's B'elanna doing?"  
  
"Captain?"  
  
"Is there nobody in sickbay?"  
  
"Completely empty"  
  
"Well, how's that hand of yours?"  
  
"Not too bad. I'll live"   
  
"Go to Engineering, find Torres, search the ship"  
  
"Aye Captain"  
  
"Chakotay, you take the bridge, I'm going to find Tuvoc...Report to me when you've found her Harry, Janeway out!"  
  
Harry sighed...nothing ever seemed to go right here. He exited sickbay and went to Engineering. No B'elanna. He decided to search the ship systematically. He walked through the corridors entering every door, asking everyone whether he or she had seen her.   
  
Someone mentioned her and Tuvoc going in the transporter room direction. So he decided to go there too, leaving the rest of the search for what is was.  
  
He almost slammed into the door, it didn't open. He tried the manual release, no effect.   
  
"Kim to Janeway"  
  
"Janeway here, you got her?"  
  
"I think so, Ensign Marron saw her and Tuvoc going to transporter room 2, and well, someone encrypted the codes and the door won't budge."  
  
"On my way, well done Harry"  
  
Harry sighed. He didn't understand any of this.   
  
***  
  
They appeared in the middle of a desert. The first thing she felt was a sensation of pain.   
  
There was a sandstorm, the wind was throwing sand at her, and it hurt her face.   
  
She held her arms up and looked at Tuvoc who didn't even seem to bother covering his face. It was very hot and damp, she could hardly breathe. He looked at her, it send a shiver down her spine, one brown eye and one bright blue. It freaked her out all right. He took her combadge and his and simply started walking into a direction, his tricorder (rather the Doctor's) in front of him. She followed. He was going way too fast for her.  
  
"Tuvoc!" she yelled in order to make herself heared through the wind.  
  
He looked at her and took her wrist again. They went through the storm.  
  
"You have any clue what you're doing?" She yelled.  
  
He stopped, and stared at something in front of them. She could only see sand. But there was something. A silhouette in the storm of someone sitting on the ground.  
  
They walked towards it and she quickly saw that it was the Vulcan woman she'd seen in her dreams. Tuvoc handed the tricorder over to B'elanna.   
  
The woman opened her eyes. They were brightly blue, she looked at them, got up, walked towards them, stopped a few inches in front of Tuvoc and smiled.   
  
B'elanna was stunned. She'd never seen a Vulcan smile before.   
  
"Greetings, I am P'Tarra" she said, looking at B'elanna then turned to Tuvoc   
"Matters have become worse, I thank you for your reply"  
  
"It is my duty and I will always answer"  
  
"You have my gratitude, follow me"   
  
They both looked at B'elanna now, P'Tarra turned around and started moving away. Tuvoc stood still and offered B'elanna a hand. She took it.  
  
***  
  
The door collapsed. Janeway and Harry went through the nicely cut hole and entered the transporterroom. The looked around.  
  
"Captain!" Harry had found the shot Ensign. He ran over to him and felt his pulse, he looked up at Janeway in disbelief. "He's dead, he was shot"  
  
Janeway stood up. "Why? He posed no threat"  
  
"Apparently he did" Harry sighed. "Why would they use the transporter?"  
  
"The computer is offline, but my guess is they went down to our friendly planet for some reason. We've stopped for now, but we can't go back for them, the ship is still damaged. And without our Chief Engineering we'll have a hard time prepping her up so fast."  
  
"What can I do?"   
  
"You can go to sickbay and have Tom fix your hand, then get some sleep"  
  
"But Captain..."  
  
She glared at him.  
  
"Oh alri... I mean yes Ma'am" He left.  
  
Rush-hour in sickbay was almost over. Tom was just fixing some cuts, and Harry was the last one. He sat down on a bio bed.  
  
"Hey Harry"  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Let me see" Harry showed Tom his hand.  
  
"Oh, a little burn, I'll fix it. By the way, I haven't been up to date the last hour. Where is B'elanna exactly? And what's with Tuvoc's encryption code on the transporterroom doors?"  
  
"You call that 'not up to date' you know about all of it"  
  
"Well, not all"  
  
"Ok, well, after burning a hole in the door it appears Tuvoc and B'elanna killed the Ensign that was at the transporter controls and beamed themselves down to the planet with the friendly people on it."  
  
Tom dropped his equipment. "Wha?"  
  
"Pretty amazing isn't it? Senior Bridge officers running amok"  
  
Tom shook his head. "And there I was thinking about meditation"  
  
"Meditation?"  
  
"Yes, meditation! Or as B'elanna would put it, fight eachother on the holodeck as some form of control training. Jeez, and I believed her!"  
  
"I still don't get it"  
  
"Don't you see? For the last four weeks B'elanna kept going on about meditation sessions and training stuff. No wonder she spent so much time with him, they were planning something."  
  
"Tom, calm down..."  
  
"I knew it!"  
  
"Tom...please, you're making this into something..."  
  
"Damn!" He punched the bed and exited sickbay.  
  
Harry sighed annoyed, Tom could be so...so wrong sometimes. The last thing he'd see Tuvoc and B'elanna do was plotting some weird scheme in order to leave the ship.   
  
Now what? The Captain had ordered him to get some sleep. He was tired, but he didn't want to sleep. He needed to get Tom to calm down first, before he did something radical like taking a shuttle and...  
  
Oh no!  
  
"Kim to Janeway! Tom is going to steal a shuttle!" he said running towards the shuttlebay. Suddenly someone grabbed him and pulled him inside a room.  
  
"What do you think your doing!"  
  
Harry relaxed a little "Tom!"  
  
"I was going to invite you politely to come, but now you have to"  
  
"Wait!" But Tom dragged him to a shuttle.  
  
"No, you squeal on me fine, then you'll be my partner in crime"  
  
"Tom this is madness"  
  
"No it isn't" He powered up the shuttle. "It's called sanity"  
  
They left Voyager and Tom set a direct course towards the planet.   
...  
  
  
Author's note: Hehe ^_^ What's gonna happen next?   
  
Suggestions are always welcome, and keep R&R -ing.  
  
Note to reviewer I know how to spell Tuvok and B'Elanna.  
  
This (and all my other stories) is an Alternate Universe story, I did it on purpose, and for the text that's so hard to read. I agree with you on that. But it was my computer's fault, since it decided one day it won't create anymore html files I had to do the entire thing in txt, and there it won't automatically skip one line. I only noticed a moment ago.  
  
If you want the full story behind it I was too lazy too fix it immediately ^_^  
  
Thank you for pointing it all out to me ^_^  
  
  



End file.
